1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe or boot, more particularly to one having a waterproof lining sleeve and a water draining arrangement disposed at a stitched seam of the shoe of boot.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide an arrangement or construction for waterproofing a shoe or boot by sealing a stitched seam against water and/or draining out water intruding through the stitched seam. U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,333 discloses a boot of hard usage, wherein a rubber boot portion sewn to a leather top has a bifurcated upper edge and a channel extending in and around the upper edge. The lower margin of the leather top is inserted into the channel and sealingly sewn to the upper edge so that the lower margin is sandwiched in the bifurcated upper edge of the rubber boot portion. The joint formed between the leather top and the rubber boot construction as such exhibits good watertight sealing characteristics, high strength and durability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,375 suggests a boot for sailing or winter sports, which has a cuff extending exteriorly of an upper of the boot and a drain outlet located at the joint between the cuff and a foot portion behind the ankle.
German patent No. 607267 discloses a boot which includes a joint where an upper is stitched to a lower. The top margin of the lower is formed with a pad projecting outwardly from the outer surface of the lower, and a shoulder above the projecting pad. The bottom end of the upper extends above the shoulder and is stitched to the top margin of the lower above the shoulder. This arrangement not only can drain out water intruding through the stitch holes, but also protects the stitched part from being rubbed and hence wearing.
There is a socket-like lining of a waterproof but air-permeable fabric material available for making a waterproof shoe. An example of such a lining is disclosed in German Utility Patent No. G 9113139.1. Such a socket-like lining is disposed inside a shoe with the top end thereof sewn to the top end of the shoe.
The material of the above-mentioned socket-like lining is also used in making a waterproof lining in the form of a sleeve which has no sole portion. In making a shoe with such a lining, after the lining is placed in a shell of the shoe, the lining per se is first lasted so as to connect with an insole. The shell of the shoe is lasted subsequently for connection with an outsole.
Although provision of such a waterproof lining, either the socket-like lining or the lining sleeve, inside a shoe provides protection of a wearer's foot against water, water may intrude into the space between the shell and the lining sleeve in case of defects or degradation in waterproof sealing and would therefore make the wearer feel uncomfortable, especially in cold weather which can freeze the intruding water.
In order to cope with the problems associated with the use of such a waterproof lining, the applicant of this application suggested a water-draining boot in a copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/209,597. The boot as disclosed has a lower, an upper, and a waterproof lining sleeve disposed inside and along the inner surface of the upper. The top open end of the lining sleeve is sewn to the top open end of the upper. The bottom open end of the lining sleeve is not connected to a sole, but is rather sewn to the top open end of the lower together with the bottom open end of the upper. In this boot, if water intrudes into the space between the upper and the lining sleeve, water can be drained out through the stitch joint of the lining sleeve, the upper, and the lower. The boot further has a sealing means attached to the stitch joint so as to prevent water from entering into the inside of the upper and the lower. The sealing means therein is prepared separately from the water draining parts, and is attached thereto by adhesive bonding.